


Oh, It’s On

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Marvel One-Shots [7]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: “I was just sitting on a park bench and you threw a snowball at my back. I think I might know you from school, but either way IT, IS, ON!”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Oh, It’s On

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be for the whole 25 days of Christmas type thing but I’ve given up on that 😂 but oh well, hope you enjoy!

Peter breathed into his hands in an attempt to warm them up, albeit temporarily. He sat alone on the icy park bench, watching as the kids in the park played in the thick blankets of snow. The sky was covered in grey clouds, a promise of more snow to come, ending the lull in the familiar winter weather. 

Tucking his hands deep in his pockets, he considered going home to escape the chill, when suddenly he felt something cold and wet hit his back, interrupting his thoughts of hot cocoa and warm blankets. It sent his mind back to the times when he and his uncle would have snowball fights in this very park. 

He whipped his head around, pushing off lingering memories of laughter and snow forts. Hearing quiet laughter, he glimpsed a figure trying to hide behind a tree nearby. He felt the side of his mouth quirk up slightly and cautiously got up from his seat and reached down, packing some snow into a ball.

_It’s on._

He tried to think logically as he began to creep towards his attacker. It must be someone who knows him, and if not, they made the first move, so they wouldn’t mind if he responded this way. 

Clearly they wanted him to, as they peered around the tree to throw another snowball, which he dodged as he sped up, closing the distance between them. He heard a squeak and the person hid fully behind the tree again. Peter darted around the tree and aimed his snowball. However, the stranger was ready for him and they ended up throwing at the same time. And both got hit in the face. Peter made a noise shock and began quickly wiping the snow off his wet and freezing face. The person- a girl as he could see now- barely wiped some of the snow away before taking off in the direction of another tree. 

“Oh no you don’t!” He spoke aloud this time and the girl looked back, a grin on her face. Peter may have cheated a little when he ran faster to catch up, it’s not like he could always control his power, right? He tackled the girl to the ground- carefully of course, making sure he didn't hit her too hard and cushioned her fall. 

They lay there for a minute, laughing at the whole situation. As their laughter died down, Peter suddenly realized he was on top of her and their faces were close- too close. He was frozen for a moment, looking into her deep (E/C) eyes and his breath hitched. 

Feeling his face heat up, he cleared his throat, pulling away and sitting back. Noticing the pink on her face, (that may have just come from the cold but he chose not to believe that) he chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out. “Uh, I-I’m Peter by the way. P-Peter Parker.” He said while helping her stand. 

“(Y/N) (L/N). Sorry for randomly attacking you with a snowball. I really wanted to have a snowball fight but none of my friends did. I was walking by and was pretty sure I recognized you from school and I just...went for it.” She giggled and Peter knew he probably had a stupid grin on his face. 

“It’s fine, it was fun.” He realized now that he was pretty sure he had seen her at school sometimes too, although he wasn’t sure how he could miss her. “H-hey, do you, um,, want to come to my place for h-hot chocolate? It’ll be warm and maybe my aunt’ll make cookies o-or something.” He fidgeted awkwardly, instantly wanting to take it back but stayed silent, awaiting her answer. To her surprise she smiled shyly, ducking her head as she responded. 

“Sure, I’d love to.” 

When she looked up again, she had a mischievous gleam in her eye. 

“But first…” 

Peter’s heart stopped when she stepped close, getting right in his face. 

“I just have to…” 

Peter’s face was burning and he couldn’t look away from her eyes. 

Suddenly he felt the familiar cold, wet, and entirely uncomfortable feeling of snow being pressed against the back of his neck, some of it running under his shirt and sending shivers down his spine. 

Jerking away from her, he let out a yell and glared at the grinning (H/C), who had jumped out of his reach after committing the cruel deed. She laughed as she began walking backwards, keeping an eye on Peter so he wouldn’t get his revenge. 

“So, where to?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I’m thinking I might be open to continuing this.
> 
> Let me know:
> 
> -What you thought
> 
> -If there are any mistakes
> 
> -If I should continue this
> 
> Merry Christmas! ❤️💚
> 
> XO- Kawaiibirdie


End file.
